Electronic devices, and in particular mobile electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, tablet computers, global positioning system receivers, portable games, radios, cameras and camera accessories, and the like are becoming increasingly widely used in many different environments.
It is thus important that said electronic devices including their different parts such as notably the different electronic components and a plurality of cables for electrically connecting said electronic components are made from polymeric materials that are easy to process into the various parts and that said polymeric materials have good tensile strength, tensile elongation, chemical resistance, impact resistance, flame resistance, moisture resistance.
For example, poly(arylethersulfones) could be regarded as such polymeric materials as they possess a number of attractive features such as excellent high temperature resistance, good electrical properties, and toughness.
A commercially important group of poly(arylethersulfones) includes polysulfone polymers identified herein as PSU. PSU contains reacted units of diphenyl sulfone and bisphenol A (BPA). Such PSU is commercially available from Solvay Specialty Polymers USA, L.L.C. (i.e., under the trademark UDEL® polysulfone). The structure of the repeating units of a UDEL® polysulfone, made by condensing bisphenol A (BPA) and 4,4′-dichlorodiphenyl sulfone (DCDPS), is shown below:

PSU has a high glass transition temperature (e.g., about 185° C.) and exhibits high strength (>70 MPa) and toughness (>65 J/m notched impact, 50-100% elongation at break).
It is further important that the parts of such devices be made from polymeric materials that, are able to withstand the rigors of frequent use of such articles, also comply with the severe fire-protection requirements, such as notably having very low residual chlorine content and can meet challenging aesthetic demands such as notably having very low discoloration effects as well showing very minor degradation while not interfering with their intended operability.
Thus, there is still a continuous high need for mobile electronic devices comprising at least one part made of a polymeric compositions wherein said polymeric compositions features excellent mechanical properties (and in particular good stiffness, tensile properties and impact resistance), good processability, good flow, good thermal stability, low moisture uptake and at the same time comply with the severe environmental requirements and causing no discoloration or other degradation phenomena.